Writer's block
by Krissy Maxwell
Summary: Everyone hates having writers block. See what happens at the Maxwell house when Krissy can't write her fics


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. I just use them for my own special needs (Hehe). So please don't sue me _  
  
Writer's Block  
  
By Krissy Maxwell  
  
Chichiri eyed the girl from his seat on the bed. Her lack of movement made the monk feel uneasy, but there was nothing that he could do. This was something that she had to overcome on her own. He heard the creaking of the door.  
  
"What's up?" Xellos asked, peeking his head into the dim room from behind the door. No one answered him. It was very dark and the only windows that were there seemed to have been covered up by posters of DBZ and Fushigi Yuugi. It was only the light from a single computer screen that lit the room, making everything have an eerie affect, including the girl. "What's going--"  
  
"Shh!" Chichiri held up a finger to his lips. Xellos stared at the monk warily and then looked over to the girl sitting at her computer desk, pencil in hand and eyes starring blankly at the screen of her PC. Rising an eyebrow, he inched his way over to Chichiri, slightly frightened of their trainer's zombie-like expression and took a seat next to the monk.  
  
The mazoku cleared his throat. "What's up with her?" He asked in a low whisper, pointing his thumb in the direction of the motionless, elfin girl. "Has she even moved at all in the past few hours?"  
  
"Nope. Hasn't even spoken yet, no da." The blue haired bishonen simply stated. "And I've tried everything, no da. I've tried talking to her, yelling at her…I even tried singing Mizu Kagami for her. You know that's her favorite song, no da."  
  
"Nani?! Mizu Kagami didn't work?" Xellos gave Chichiri a puzzled look then looked over at the young author.  
  
"Kris…" Xellos started, trying to get her attention. Her elfin ears twitched at the sound of her name, but she never spoke or even moved. "Krissy?" Still no answer. "Well, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Xellos jumped with a start at the loud scream and landed on the floor with a crash. Chichiri sweatdropped. "Writer's block…" He said with a sigh. Helping the mazoku up, they both turned to look at Krissy.  
  
"Writer's block?" Xellos asked, while watching the now SD author, bang her head against her computer desk.  
  
"Can't write…need ideas…need…ideas…need…ideas…" She wailed between her beatings on the wooden desk. They both sweatdropped.  
  
"Having writer's block is the worst things for a fanfiction author to have, no da."  
  
"I guess…" Xellos trailed off, rising both eyebrows. The SD elfin girl was now jumping up and down on her computer, trying to break it without success, until she pulled out a huge mallet from her back pocket and began to hit it. Chichiri and Xellos took cover behind her bed as pieces of Krissy's computer flew everywhere. "I think we should get out of here!" Xellos whispered.  
  
"Maybe that's a good idea, no da." Chichiri nodded. The two got up and headed for the door of Krissy's room, avoiding being hit by any flying objects or her mallet. Chichiri was about to close the door behind them when he heard a muffled crying. He turned around and saw the young girl lying on her bed, burying her head into her pillow.  
  
"How can I write without ideas…If I can't write, I'm useless…" She sobbed, her words muffled by the pillow.  
  
"You go on ahead." The monk walked back into Krissy's room and sat next to her, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. "There, there. It's ok Krissy. Try writing a PWP, that always makes you feel better."  
  
"Sucker." Xellos mumbled and then disappeared. When he reappeared, he was in the backyard of their house. Seeing Sanosuke and Squall sitting under a tree, Xellos walked over to the other Bishonen and sat down, leaning back against the tree. "Well, Krissy has finally snapped." He mused, closing his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Squall asked, now worried about his dear trainer. Sanosuke grinned and shut his eyes again. Everyone knew how much Squall adored his precious Krissy. Before another word could be uttered, Chichiri came running out of the house and ran over to the others, his face flushed.  
  
"Whoa, what's up Chichiri?" Sanosuke stood up, trying to calm the blue- haired monk.  
  
"We're…in…big…trouble, no…da." He said, still trying to catch his breath. "Xellos…did you see what was on Krissy's screen?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean, you said she has writer's block."  
  
"Writer's block?!" Sanosuke and Squall yelled in unison, worry filling their faces. Chichiri just nodded to them.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. She just has writer's block, that's all." The three Bishonen shook their heads.  
  
"What was on her screen?" Squall demanded.  
  
Chichiri sighed. "It just said the same thing over and over again. 'If I can't write, the world will suffer with me." The others narrowed their eyes.  
  
"Why do I think you're not telling the whole story." Sanosuke inquired.  
  
"Well…" Chichiri cleared his throat. "When I was still in her room, I saw something happen. I saw her change--"  
  
Suddenly, there was maniacal laughing coming from the direction of the house and the four Bishonen turned to see an insane looking Krissy running out of the house, holding a mallet above her head.  
  
"Oh no! It's Krissy's alter-ego!" Squall screamed, watching the girl running away.  
  
"What? Alter…ego?" Xellos asked, confused.  
  
"Look at her!" Squall pointed at their trainer, who was now wearing all black leather clothing, instead of her usual blue tube top and purple jean shorts and had knee-length maroon hair, flying around her head. The only thing that was left of their sweet Krissy was her elfin ears. "It's Krissy's alter-ego. The one that only comes out when she's really over the edge with rage."  
  
"Krissy, come back here!" They heard and then saw Duo running out of the house after Krissy.  
  
"Wow, she really did snap." Sanosuke stared, dumbfounded. Squall got up and ran to catch up with Duo.  
  
"Duo, what happened?" Squall said when he got to where Duo was standing, his hands on his knees as he tried to breathe.  
  
"Aw man…I went to go check on Krissy, cause Chichiri ran from her room, screaming. But when I got there, I saw Krissy sitting on her bed rocking back and forth, mumbling something about damning fanfiction to hell and then the she just stood up and began cackling in this insane tone."  
  
"We gotta stop her before she hurts someone…" Squall trailed off, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head as he watched Krissy try to smash things with her mallet and falling backwards onto the ground because the mallet was too heavy for her.  
  
"Ow…" She mumbled.  
  
"Or before she hurts herself…" Duo tried to keep himself from laughing. Signaling for the other Bishonen to follow, the five Bishonen began chasing after the crazed Bishonen trainer.  
  
After ten minutes of chasing Krissy down the street, Sanosuke caught up with her and grabbed her, trying to wrestle her to the ground. With that done, Chichiri tied her up with a rope and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her kicking and screaming back to the house.  
  
In order to snap Krissy back into her normal self, Duo gathered up all of Krissy's DBZ Bishonen into her room and had them dress in Speedo bathing suits. At the sight of Trunks in a black Speedo, Krissy began to drool and suddenly, the fury began to disappear from her soft blue eyes and her hair fell back down to rest against her back and returned to it's normal pink and purple shade. "Trunks! Ai shiteru!" She squealed, jumping from her bed and glomping Trunks furiously. All of her Bishies sighed.  
  
"Thank god that's over, no da." Chichiri muttered, taking a seat next to Squall. Squall sat there, pouting. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Why doesn't she act that way around me anymore." He murmured as he watched Krissy squeeze the life out of Trunks. Chichiri facefell.  
  
"Maybe she'll write a fanfic about it and that'll shut you up." Sanosuke snorted.  
  
"What about a fanfic?" Krissy asked between kissing and glomping Trunks.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" All of her Bishies yelled at once.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
